Dianne Fitzgerald
Dianne Fitzgerald '''(née Springer') is the mother of Ezra and Wesley Fitzgerald. She is portrayed by Mary Page Keller. Biography Dianne Fitzgerald is a rich and ruthless woman. She is set on having her children lead a certain life, which she is willing to ensure through extreme means. She is estranged from her son Ezra, because of the cruel way she handled Maggie's situation, the girl he accidentally got pregnant the summer after they graduated from high school: using money, she bullied Maggie into disappearing and keeping the birth of their son quiet. As a result of this incident Ezra rejected both his family's money and name (although he was unaware of what Maggie eventually chose to do at the time). This does not seem to have humbled her, however, as she tries this again with Aria. Indeed she believes that Aria's relationship with Ezra is "ruining" him, so she offers to pay Aria to break up with him. Aria is infuriated with the offer but also deeply troubled at the prospect that what Dianne has said might be true. In a further attempt to break the couple up by putting stress on their relationship, Dianne claims that a car Ezra sold for money is a family heirloom, and forces him to buy it back. Because this is something that Ezra, being jobless, cannot afford, he is seemingly forced to borrow money from her. Series |-|Season 3= 'Stolen Kisses' Aria meets her when visiting Ezra in his apartment, and is seemingly kind to her. Ezra doesn't seem as happy with his mother's visit, though. Later at the art gallery, she shows her true colors. Dianne hits Aria's achilles heel and brings up the sore subjects of her parents' divorce and Mike's troubled past. How she knows about Mike's record is unclear. She then attempts to buy off Aria, saying their relationship is "ruining" Ezra. Aria dismisses this by claiming that she loves Ezra and no amount of money could buy her off. Despite this, she's worried that Dianne may have truth in that accusation. 'The Kahn Game' Wesley hints to Aria what happened with Maggie. Ezra then later explains what his mother did to Maggie. 'Dead to Me' Wesley mentions that he tries to get himself expelled from his school, but his mother uses money to make it go away. 'What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted' Aria gets a call from Dianne questioning about Wesley's whereabouts. She says she doesn't know where he is and Dianne hangs up. Wes revealed that Dianne found him at Ezra's at 7 am and she called Aria at 12 pm to test her. 'Hot Water' She meets up with Aria to thank her, as she was the reason why Wesley went back home to her. |-|Season 5= 'EscApe From New York' While not making an appearance, Dianne is informed of Ezra's gunshot incident by a nurse in the hospital. She will fly from Sydney, Australia to be with him in New York. |-|Season 7= ''Til Death Do Us Part' Dianne attends Ezra and Aria's wedding in Rosewood. Appearances (3/160) Season 3 (2/24) *Stolen Kisses *Hot Water Season 7 (1/20) *'Til Death Do Us Part Book Comparisons *Dianne Fitzgerald does not exist in the books. In the books, none of Ezra's family is introduced and we learn nothing about his background. Quotes Notes * In If These Dolls Could Talk, Ezra says that he will be heading to his folks' place. However, it is shown in Stolen Kisses that he doesn't have a good relationship with his family. Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Parent Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fitzgerald Family Category:Antagonist Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7